


Timeliness

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Choking, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: It was only meant to be a kiss. One kiss - they were in public, after all. But then one kiss had become two, had become three, and then Niji found himself hitching Aspen’s dress up to her hips in an empty hallway, in the middle of the Mayor Cobra’s holiday ball.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Timeliness

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 1 [NSFW] - First Time**

“Spread your legs wider.” Niji barely pulled his lips off hers to hiss the instruction into her ear. Just on the other side of the wall, he could hear the loud celebration continuing in earnest, over his and Aspen’s heavy panting. They were alone for now. Niji had no idea how long they had and he didn’t intend to waste anymore time.

Aspen did as he requested, readily parting thick, soft thighs until he felt himself sinking between them. Her underwear dangled precariously around one ankle as he grasped the opposite leg, pulling it up and wrapping it around his waist. The girl was small, smaller than he had realized until he got her alone. He needed to have her ready. 

Moving quick as a flash, Niji slipped two fingers up into her, immediately feeling a tight squeeze. His other hand fumbled with his belt, slipping over the buckle and struggling to focus on the task at hand as he fingerfucked her in earnest. Aspen’s head was tilted back against the wall, exposing her elegant, pale throat, and Niji could hear her struggling to keep quiet.

Time was of the essence. If her handlers found him in such a way with her...or, worse still, if  _ Ichiji _ happened upon them…

Niji’s methodical planning went out the window as he freed his cock and shoved deeply into her, pulling his wet hand away and wrapping it around her sweet throat. Aspen’s breath cut out in a way that sent chills down his spine and made him throb inside her.

_ “Embarrassing,” _ Niji thought to himself, dropping his mouth to hers once more as he struggled to hold a steady rhythm in and out of her cunt. The surface of his skin felt electrified, and her delicate hands pulling at his hair were making him lose focus quickly.  _ “All this fuss about wasting time and I doubt I’m going to last long enough for it to matter.” _


End file.
